


Let's go fly a kite

by stupidnephilimlove



Series: Mundane Experiences [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, small use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Magnus teaches Alec to fly a kite.





	Let's go fly a kite

The door meets the jam with a thud that reverberates around the loft and Magnus winces in sympathy.

Poking his around the door frame, Magnus watches as Alec places the bow and arrows he had once bartered with down on the counter. Not without care, but with just a little more force than is necessary. He can hear Alec muttering to himself under his breath as he argues with the jacket he’s trying to extract himself from, cuff caught on his wrist. The frustration is coming off him in waves.

As delightful as it is to watch, Magnus makes his way over just as Alec manages to fully extricate himself from the offensive garment. He turns directly into Magnus. Lifting his hands to Alec’s forearms to steady them both Magnus presses their lips together, and just like that the tension eases from Alec’s shoulders.

“Bad day?” Magnus asks, hand rubbing against Alec’s arm.

“The stupid weather.” Alec huffs out in explanation, which only breeds more questions.

Magnus pulls back, eyebrow raised but Alec’s just staring at him, eyes flicking subtly down to his lips then back up. It sends a thrill through Magnus that he isn’t quite ready to fully explore.

“It’s a perfect day for kite flying.” Magnus says, walking back to his work bench.

The spell he’d been working on is still brewing. He hadn’t expected Alec for their afternoon together for a few more hours. He reminds himself that it’s never a good idea to leave vampire hair and Werewolf claws brewing unsupervised, even in spells they don’t play well together.

Magnus isn’t surprised when Alec follows him. He is, however, surprised when Alec asks “Kite flying?”

Looking up from his spell, which by this point is starting to spoil, he takes Alec in, sees he’s being serious.

“You know.” He pulls the power from his core and it’s as easy, as natural as breathing. It builds beneath his skin then sparks and lights the air as he brings to life a kite. Throwing the kite upwards, it hangs there for a moment before Magnus drop his hands, the kite beginning to fade into blue smoke.

Alec just levels him with a blank stare, lips pursed in confusion.

“Is this a warlock thing?” His hand gestures to where the kite is disintegrating back into the air.

Magnus can’t help the chuckle that works it’s way out of his chest.

His attention is momentarily drawn back to the spell he’s supposed to be working on. It’s taking on a green colour and giving off a pungent smell, too late to add the ink and stabilize it he thinks, but even that isn’t enough to sour his mood. Sometimes Alec is just delightfully refreshing.

Magnus waves a hand, his workbench clearing, as he crosses to Alec.

“You’re laughing at me aren’t you?” Alec folds his arms across his chest.

“Only a little.” Magnus teases and he pushes up onto his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss, pulling back to whisper against Alec’s lips. “Let’s go fly a kite.”

 

 

The string is tangled around Alec’s wrists and forearms and the more he tries to untangle himself the worse it seems to become. Magnus doubles over in laughter and Alec just scowls at him, stood in the middle of a field tangled in string and just hoping no one is around to see him.

“I thought you said this was supposed to be fun?” Alec says disgruntled.

Magnus finally stops laughing and comes to help him. Lifting the string from Alec’s arms he begins to wind it back into the reel.

“You hold the line this time.” Magnus tells him, placing the reel in Alec’s hands, fingers brushing just a little longer than necessary.

Picking the kite up from the grass, where it had nose dived on their third failed attempt to get it up into the air, Magnus walks back from Alec. And suddenly he’s nine years old again running through the dirt and grime, chasing the wind and throwing a kite up into the air.

He remembers the hope that had surged through him as he’d stared willing it to catch the wind and soar. He remembers that hope faltering as it had hung for an agonising second before beginning to fall. He remembers the feeling of something powerful sparking inside him, out of him and watching as the kite, against all reason, began to turn and rise.

Magnus takes a deep breath as the memory hits him, slowly he let’s it go.

He stills, waits, feels the wind brush past him and then he’s moving throwing the kite up into the air.

“Let out the line.” Magnus calls back to Alec, who obliges and the kite surges upwards, no help from Magnus’ magic needed.

Magnus joins Alec as the string reaches the end of the reel, Alec being tugged forward slightly with the force of it.

The wind stalls for a second, direction twisting, changing and the kite turns downwards. Alec starts forward, frown forming on his brow, but Magnus just stills his hand and the kite catches another updraft and surges again.

Sliding his hand along Alec’s arm, Magnus wraps his fingers around Alec’s and the reel. He shows Alec how to reel the kite in a little, then quickly let it out and watch it fly upwards. Is rewarded with Alec’s gasp of surprise at how quickly the kite takes flight. Alec twists his head and their eyes meet. Magnus’ heart surges at the bright smile across Alec’s lips and for a moment he feels like he’s soaring as high as the kite.

“You’re right.” Alec says, delight and wonder in his eyes. “This is fun.”

And then a particularly forceful gust of wind is pulling Alec forwards and Magnus is wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist to steady him before even really thinking about it. They stumble forwards, Alec’s body shaking with laughter and it’s so infectious that Magnus can’t help but join him.


End file.
